


This Should Be Fun (Core Four x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [14]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Homophobia, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You are brought over to Auradon with your four partners. Apparently, polyamory is not well liked, and you were not going to stand for the hate.





	1. Chapter 1

      You collapsed onto the couch and Jay's lap tried after running nearly five blocks in an attempt to escape an angry salesman you may or may not have stolen from (you did). 

        Jay grunted and rolled you off of him. You landed on the ground, uncaring and ready to take a nap. But you really wanted a pillow. "Mal," you whined, "Jay's being mean!"

        Mal rolled her eyes and sat next to Jay, nudging you with her boot. Jay smirked and put an arm around Mal. Evie chuckled, taking the last seat on the couch and putting her legs across Mal and Jay's laps. You pouted, feeling left out until Carlos sat down next to you with a pillow. You moved so you were lying half on him and half on the floor. The five of you were silent, for various reasons. You and Carlos were trying to sleep, too lazy to go to the bed. Mal was plotting, probably. Evie was admiring her partners, still unable to figure out how she got so lucky. Jay was contemplating where he wanted to go next. 

        As you finally nodded off, Jay spoke up, "I'm bored. Let's go cause some chaos."

        You groaned, trying to bury yourself into Carlos' stomach. Evie laughed and got on the floor. She gently rubbed your back. "Come on sleepy," she cooed, leaning in to whisper into your ear so the others couldn't hear, "we could finally get those bracelets we were looking at."

        You lifted your head and narrowed your eyes. Evie was smiling, Mal was smirking, Carlos half sitting up, and Jay was bouncing his leg. You sighed and sat up. Jay bounced up, grabbed his beanie and pulled you and Carlos up. With matching groans, you and Carlos were forcibly pulled under Jay's arms and walked over to the stairs. 

        "We can sleep later," Jay promised. Carlos yawned and leaned into Jay.

        "But I wanted to sleep now," you said, unamused. "But Evie is manipulative."

        "Thanks," Evie said, standing behind you with Mal, holding her hand. You looked around Jay's arm and stuck your tongue out at her. Her and Mal chuckled. The five of you walked down the stairs, you and Carlos finally getting your energy back. You ran ahead of Mal, Jay, and Evie. You high-fived and turned back to your partners with matching smiles.

        "What are you guys waiting for?" Carlos asked. The three of them smiled and caught up with you.

        "Let's go!"

         _~Time Skip~_

You huffed, displeased as you sat in the limo next to Evie. She patted your shoulder and complained that Mal looked flushed. 

        "She's plotting," you muttered, sliding down your seat as the limo weaved in and out of the dirty streets slowly. You closed your eyes, listening to Carlos and Jay bicker. Maybe now you could sleep. Getting comfy, you laid your head on Evie's lap and she began playing with your head.

        "I think I'm going to start calling you sleepy," Evie said as she watched your face.

        "Only if Mal's Grumpy," you replied, throwing an arm over your face. Mal scoffed and reached over to pinch your arm. You looked up and gave her a cheeky smile. Evie leaned down kissed you quickly. You smiled at her, nicely this time, and leaned up to kiss her again. 

        You heard Carlos complain, "I want a kiss!" It was silent after that and you assumed Jay had kissed him. You sat up and moved to sit next to Mal, resting your head on her shoulder. You pouted up at her. She was about to respond, but Evie cut her off with an exclamation of, "Look!"

        The limo was headed to the old, broken off bridge at the edge of the Isle. 

        "It's a trap!" Carlos yelled, grabbing onto Jay. You gripped Mal and felt Evie grab onto you. You squeezed your eyes shut, hoping it would be a quick death. When you didn't feel the sensation of falling you peaked your eyes open, and sat up as you stared out of the window in amazement. 

        "Guys, look," you breathed as you watched a bridge appear in front of the limo. Everyone opened their eyes and stared with you.

        "Wow," you heard Mal mutter, impressed.

        ~ _Time Skip~_

The limo pulled to a stop in front of the school and the door open. You were hit with a barrage of from the marching band they had and muttering from the mass of students. You and Mal shared a look as Jay and Carlos went tumbling out of the limo, fighting over something you couldn't identify. You got out of the limo and stepped over your (idiot) boyfriends and jokingly held your hand out for Evie. She gracefully stepped out and squeezed your hand with a smile. Mal followed her and raised an eyebrow at you, but you just shrugged. When she grabbed your hand you tightened your grip.

        "Ha, now we're holding hands," you said smugly as you walked with Mal to stand next to Evie.

        Mal scoffed but didn't pull her hand away. Instead, she spoke to Jay and Carlos, "Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience."

        Jay and Carlos stood up and Evie quickly brushed them off, Carlos smiling at her sheepishly. You tuned out Fairy Godmother speaking (because Christ, she was chipper) in favor of observing the students. They were all staring, and you noticed a significant amount staring at you and Mal (more like staring at your intertwined hands). Finally, the guy who brought you here stepped forward, Ben. He smiled awkwardly and introduced himself, and was quickly cut off by a girl dressed in a pink dress. She apparently felt the need to clarify that Ben was a prince, soon to be king.

        Evie stepped forward with a pretty smile. "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

        You chuckled at her, knowing she was just a flirt by nature. You stopped laughing when pink-girl stepped forward and said, "The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you."

        Evie stepped back, deflated. Ben introduced Audrey, who once again clarified, this time that she was a princess and Ben's (or Bennyboo's) girlfriend. You were pissed. How dare she speak like that to Evie? You grabbed Evie's hand with your free hand, unaware of the curious stares of the students. Evie leaned her head on your shoulder, a frown on her face.

        "Hey," you whispered to her. "Don't listen to her, you'll always be a princess to us."        

        She lifted her head and smiled at you. Ben went down the line to shake hands with everyone. Jay made him uncomfortable, Jay upset that Evie was insulted. Carlos had chocolate on him, which Jay teased him about once Ben moved on. Evie didn't make eye contact in favor of resting on your shoulder again. You had to let go of Mal's hand to shake Ben's. You made intense eye-contact, so far unimpressed by Auradon. Mal bantered with him but glared through her interaction with pink-bitc-Audrey. Whoops.

        Ben interrupted their interaction with the announcement that you were all going on a tour. Yay. Mal lead, talking with Ben. You stayed with Evie, but Carlos took up her other side. Jay followed behind, always the protective one. You noticed Ben's 'inconspicuous' glances at you three. They only increased when Carlos jumped into Jay's arm, you and Evie laughing at him and Jay affectionately calling him a pup. Ben seemed confused by the shared affection between the five of you.

         _If they ask any questions, I'm kicking their ass,_ you thought as you walked inside the school. There was a fluster nerd waiting for you. You noticed a gleam in Evie's eye. 

         _This should be fun_.


	2. Chapter 2

You scoffed as you leaned against the closet wall, Jay standing next to you. Mal and Evie were whispering together while Carlos was playing with Dude. Everyone was dressed up because it was Family Day but after the disaster that was the facetime call with your parents, none of you were hyped to go. But to be fair, you weren't excited before. But watching a bunch of happy families is going to piss you off. Poor Mal, she was trying to become closer to Ben in order to get close to the wand during the coronation. She had made a friendship spell and gave it to Ben. She convinced Ben to break up with Audrey (finally). Now she was working on taking her spot in the coronation.

Mal and Evie finished up talking and Mal nodded to you all. Jay wrapped an arm around your shoulder and you grabbed Mal's hand. Carlos and Evie walked hand in hand. You all walked in silence to the courtyard and watched as students finished signing a rendition of "Be Our Guest". As you walked far, Jay pulled you to the side where he had stopped a chocolate fountain. Carlos pulled Evie and you pulled Mal. As Jay and Carlos devoured the chocolate, you and Evie decided to play "Yay or Nay" with the students around. Mal was next to you, still holding your hand.

"Mal!" Ben called out, standing in front of two adults. His parents? Poor Mal. You gave your girlfriend a sympathetic look, but she just glared at you and pulled you with her.

"Mal!" you whispered yelled as she pulled you along. "Why!"

"I suffer, you suffer," she said as you approached Ben and his parents. The two adults looked as if you had just offended them and kick their dog. You gave them a fake smile and waved at Ben with your free hand. He chuckled and waved back.

"This is (Y/N) by the way," Ben introduced you. You gave him an exasperated look, trying to limit all contact with the King and Belle. He smiled at you. "They're one of Mal's partners."

Fuck it, you thought, might as well defend myself.

"Or is Mal one of my partners?" you questioned with a jokingly raised eyebrow. Mal scoffed. You pouted.

"Anyway," Ben interrupted before Mal could retaliate, "I thought you all could join us for lunch."

"Wait," the king said, "Maybe I'm old and forgetting things, but partners, you all?"

You let go of Mal's hand and crossed your arms, giving up with the pretense of politeness. "Yeah, partners. Is that a problem?"

The king stuttered and Belle tried to explain they meant no harm. A hand landed on your shoulder and you looked and saw Jay looking at you, asking if you need help. You smiled shook your head. He shrugged and wrapped his arm around you. Carlos took up Mal's right and Evie was on Jay's other side. You all watched as Belle muttered to the king and Ben nervously wrung his hands.

"Um, how about a game of croquet before lunch?" Belle asked, trying to awkwardly defuse the situation. The five you shared a few looks, confirming everyone was okay before Mal nodded.

"Sounds fun."

"Game on."

~Time Skip~

So the rest of Family Day didn't go as planned and now all the kids are either scared or disgusted by the five of you. Fun.

You were sat at the same lunch table, stabbing your food as you listened to Audrey gossip about you. Well, gossip isn't the right term because she was making sure you heard every word.

"How long does she think that's gonna last? Mal is just the bad girl infatuation," Audrey questioned, checking her nails.

"Yeah, she probably just wants to add Ben to her little harem," Jane added, eager to have Audrey like her. You clenched your fist on the table. Evie reached up and pulled it open, holding your hand.

"True!" Audrey exclaimed, 'subtlely' looking over at you. "I mean, you'd think they'd at least try to be normal. Huh, the five of them together, they're probably just faking it for attention."

Having enough, you stood up and stepped towards Audrey. Mal followed you while Jay backed you up. Evie and Carlos were behind him, watching for a teacher.

"Hey, if you're jealous that we've all found happiness with each other, then have enough respect to shut up about it," you raged. Audrey looked offended, but you didn't stop. "On the Isle, having somen you care about is almost unheard f. But you find someone safe? You stay, 'cause otherwise, you're dead. And we all just happened to find each other. And as for being 'normal', my normal has always been fighting to survive. I'd like to see you try to survive my 'normal'."

Audrey was stunned silent. In fact, the entire courtyard was quiet, everyone seemingly stopping to listen to you. Next to you, you read Mal mutter a spell. Jane's hair transformed into the old bob-cut she had. She screamed and the other girls that had Mal do their hair quickly ran away.

"Come on," Evie said, standing between you and Mal, grabbing your hands.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Mal said, walking away and towards the dorm rooms. "Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand."

"We're rotten to the core."


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This skips to after coronation!

        It was Saturday and just after lunch. Outside, snow fell from the sky and gently landing in the slowing growing plies. You had discovered that snow sucked. It was cold, wet, and not pleasant. You much preferred staying inside and cuddling with your partners, thank you very much. In fact, that was what you were doing right now. 

        It was chaos. The five of you had pushed Mal and Evie's beds together so there was enough space. You weren't 100% sure who's had you were holding (either Mal's or Evie's) and you were fairly sure that Carlos had claimed your stomach as a pillow. You knew that Jay was your pillow (he was comfy and warm). Someone was quietly snoring (Mal?) and your eyes were closed, enjoying the peace. 

        After the coronation, the students at Auradon started to become less scared of you five. But they still weren't sure about the whole 'we're dating each other thing' (polyamory you think Ben called it). Most of them grew up being taught that love was between a boy and a girl (or, more specifically, between a prince and a princess). So, it was shocking, to say the least. Jay got tired of trying to explain your relationship (read: he did it once and hated it), so Carlos made pamphlets for the five of you. You and Mal agreed that it was hilarious to hand them to people and watched the confusion. Evie thought they were amazing, and Jay said they were stupid but actually used them the most.

        Yeah, life was getting better. But some people were stupid and wouldn't even try to accept you guys (not that any of you cared). Fortunately, Ben, Lonnie, Jane, and the Tourney team decided to become something akin to bodyguards (or in Jane's case, emotional support students). You all were thankful for it, but having someone constantly asking if you were okay was annoying. Hence, the now, weekly cuddle piles. It was a great way to destress for everyone. Carlos and Evie got the attention they wanted (and severely lack as children). Mal got quiet time with the people she cared about (the L-word being to new to use yet). You were away from people questioning you (the others not needing to ask if you were okay). Jay got to have his protectiveness eased by knowing you were all safe and happy. It was a win-win (or a win-win-win-win-win).

        Jay sighed (you could feel his chest move). "I can't feel my arm."

        You snorted, stifling it with your free hand. You opened your eyes and shifted your head to see Mal resting her head on Jay's arm, her body laying horizontal, her legs resting over Carlos'. Evie was curled around Mal's head, her head resting just over Jay's. Mal was asleep.

        "I can't feel my legs dude, but I'm not waking Mal up," Carlos muttered, hugging your torso tighter. 

        "You better not," Evie replied in a whisper, "she hasn't been sleeping well lately."

        "Why?" you asked, concerned for your girlfriend.

        "Nightmares I think."

        Jay frowned, glancing down at Mal. On the Isle nightmares were common. Rarely did nights pass without one of you waking up in a cold sweat. But Mal didn't often have nightmares. And when she did, it was about her mother (she never went into detail). But Mal's mother was locked up, and you even glanced at her cage to double-check. 

        As if she could sense what you were talking about, Mal whimpered. Her legs shifted of Carlos and she gripped Jay tighter. You also figured out that she was the one holding your hand as her grip tightened. Evie sat up, being the only one Mal was connected to. She gently rested a hand on her shoulder, knowing from experience, anything more might result in Mal lashing out.

        You held your breath as Mal slowly loosened her grip, her eyelids fluttering. Her eyes opened, her greens eyes slightly glazed as she woke up.

        "Hey M," Evi whispered. Mal looked up at Evie who was sitting next to Jay's head.

        "You alright Mal?" Jay asked, eyebrows furred.

        "Uh, yeah," Mal replied, moving her legs to Jay's side, freeing Carlos. Carlos sat up allowing you to sit up. You didn't let go of Mal's hand as Jay pushed himself up next to Evie.

        "You sure? You seemed to be having a nasty nightmare," you told her. She frowned and let go you your hand. You were hurt by that so Carlos grabbed your hand and squeezed it. You smiled at him a bit.

        "It was nothing, don't worry about it," Mal snapped. She stood up and walked into the bathroom, almost slamming the door. It was quiet as you listened to Mal shuffled around. The shower turned on and Jay spoke up.

        "(Y/N), Carlos, you wanna go to the kitchen?"

        ~ _Tiny Time Skip~_

        You were in the kitchen, raiding it for food. Carlos had found a stash of chocolate bars that he took. Unfortunately, strawberries weren't in season, so you settled on a few tangerines (and cookies). Setting the food you had found on the counter, you and Carlos looked at each other.

        "I wonder what's got Mal so upset," Carlos said, frowning down at the food. You shrugged.

        "Stress, people, memories? It could almost anything. All we can do is support her."

        Carlos nodded, determined. He grabbed your hand and the food and walked you to the infirmary. He asked for a heating pack. You smiled, whenever he had a nightmare Evie would warm-up a sock with some rice Jay had stolen and give it to him. It made him feel better.

        "Perfect," you told him as you walked back to the room. 

        When you opened the door you saw the Evie and Jay had rearranged the blankets and pillows along and they had added more (most likely from Jay and Carlos' room). The beds were now a big, fluffy nest like thing. You and Carlos put the food you had grabbed in the center of the bed. Mal was still in the shower. Jay came over and patted Carlos on the head when he saw the heating pack. Carlos made an indigent noise and Jay chuckled, throwing his arms over your shoulders. He walked you both over to the beds where Evie was putting the final touches, Mal's favorite book and two more pillows. She smiled at you three and gratefully took the heating pack and rested it on the middle pillow. The T.V was on and ready to play Mal's favorite movie:  _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

        The shower turned off so you all piled onto the beds, leaving a spot in the middle for Mal. You were going to be next to Mal and Jay. Carlos (being the best cuddler) was going to be on Mal's other sider wit Evie reaching over him. Mal opened the bathroom door and paused in the doorway. 

        You all smiled at her stunned look. Evie waved her over. "Come on, the movie's not going to watch its self!"

        She walked over to the pile and crawled into her spot. You threw your arm over her waist, holding Carlos' hand over her stomach. Mal rested her hands on your and Carlos' arms, but they were soon occupied by Jay and Evie's hands. You were a bit squished between Jay and Mal, but the smile on her face as the movie started made it worth it.

        Yeah, things weren't perfect, but in this moment they were pretty damn close.


End file.
